


The Dankest Love

by SeaMeMeow



Category: meme fandom
Genre: Crack, Memes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMeMeow/pseuds/SeaMeMeow
Summary: Pepe the Frog x Dat Boi(I hate myself??? Lmao)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonchalant_Procrastinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchalant_Procrastinator/gifts).



Pepe the Frog drew in a deep breath as he entered the cafe, walking to where his best friend, Kermit the Frog, sat. He was sipping tea while reading a newspaper, as he usually did. He peeked over the top and they made eye contact, Pepe smiling. 

"Glad you could make it," Kermit said, folding his newspaper and setting it on the table. Pepe nodded as he sat across from him. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in what, a month already?" 

"Yeah, it's definitely been a while. But, I've been doing fine." He leaned back in his chair a bit. "How about you? How's Miss Piggy?" 

"We've been good. She's still a bit mad about Denise..." As Kermit answered, Pepe had stopped listening because the waiter had begun to approach their table with his unicycle. This was Pepe's favorite reason for coming to the cafe, to see the waiter, Dat Boi. Of course he enjoyed catching up with Kermit, but Pepe had fallen for the waiter upon his first visit with Kermit, and they've continued to meet up at the same cafe since. 

"Sorry for the wait sir, here's your water as usual." Dat Boi said as he set the glass down in front of Pepe. Pepe watched the whole time, admiring the waiter he had not seen for so long. 

"Thank you, Dat Boi." Pepe smiled as he took a sip. 

"No problem, Mr. The Frog." He smiled back as he began to cycle away. 

"Now, now, I told you calling me Pepe was fine." Pepe called out as Dat Boi shot him a grin and nodded. 

"I'll keep that in mind," He said as he went back to the kitchen to grab more orders. Pepe blushed and grinned widely, repeating what just happened in his head. He giddily took another sip of his water before Kermit cleared his throat. Pepe snapped out of his day dream and looked back at Kermit, quickly muttering an apology to his friend. 

"I know you have a crush but at least pay attention when I'm trying to talk with you." Kermit grumbled as he took another sip of his tea.

"W-What crush?" Pepe blushed and gulped down some more water, embarrassed at the thought that he'd been found out. 

"Oh please, you always insist on coming here because of that boy-" 

"Dat Boi." Pepe cut in to correct him. "Dat Boi- Anyways, it's obvious. We've met up here for the past year under that pretense, isn't it getting old? If you're not gonna make a move, you should just give up." Kermit folded his hands under his chin.

Pepe sighed and took another sip of his drink. Kermit did make some sense. As much as Pepe enjoyed just watching Dat Boi from afar, in his heart he longed for something more, and it hurt so much that all he could do was sit by and watch. Pepe couldn't deal with the thought of getting rejected though, and he knew that on some level this was just a silly crush that would get no where. 

"I suppose you're on to something..." He set the cup down and stared into it sadly.

"I'm not saying that it's wrong or bad, it just sucks to see you so sad about him sometimes. If anything, you could always take the plunge and see what'll happen. And if nothing is mutual, just move on." Kermit took another sip. "Oh well, do what you want, it's really none of my business."

Pepe chuckled at his friend's small wisdom, and before he knew it, Dat Boi appeared yet again, bringing them two plates of cheesecake. 

"It's on the house today since we haven't see ya'll in a while." He set the plates on the table. 

"Nice, thank you!" Pepe smiled. Kermit made eye contact with Pepe and nudged Pepe with his foot. ' _Ask him out._ ' His eyes said. Pepe blushed and froze, and by then Dat Boi had already rolled off, leaving Pepe to sigh. 

"I-I'm too nervous-" Pepe sighed, hands slightly sweaty and shaking. Kermit gave him a sympathetic gaze. 

"You know, when I first asked Miss Piggy out, I thought nothing would work out." He began. "She was a confident and amazing woman, and I was just a scrawny and stubborn frog. We've had our ups and downs, and our relationship isn't perfect, but, if you don't try, then nothing will happen." Kermit smiled at his best friend, reaching his hand out and placing it on one of Pepe's. His nerves began to calm and Pepe nodded, thankful for his reassurance. 

They both gobbled down the cheesecake, and called Dat Boi back over to give them the bill. He grabbed their plates and assured them with a smiled he'd return with their change as soon as possible.

"You got this buddy." Kermit smiled, cheering his friend on. Pepe let out an anxious laugh, hoping that everything would work out. 

Pepe was very nervous as Dat Boi came back to the table. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, and he suddenly felt extremely self conscious. 

"Thanks for coming back to our cafe!" Dat Boi gave their change back to Kermit and smiled. "Hope to see you again soon and I hope you have a lovely day!"

"U-um before you go-" Pepe looked up at Dat Boi.

"Yes, Pepe?" Dat Boi asked. 

"W-Would you be interested in maybe- g-going on a date?" Pepe said, hands balled into sweaty fists as he waited for Dat Boi's reply. 

Dat Boi let out a small sigh and Pepe started to frown. Kermit held back a sigh as he looked away from the scene, sad to see that his friend would probably be rejected.

"Why would you ask to go out with me in front of your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Pepe glanced at Kermit. Pepe looked back up at Dat Boi in confusion. 

"Yeah, I always thought you two came in here for a date. You guys are always really cute." Dat Boi said. 

"O-Oh. No, we're not dating." Pepe blushed and averted his eyes, embarrassed that Dat Boi did not seem interested.

"Well, now that I know you're not a thing," Pepe looked back up as Dat Boi began to talk again. "I'm definitely down for a date." 

Pepe's eyes widened in surprise, and he slowly smiled. 

"Here's my number," Dat Boi wrote on their receipt, leaving a crisp 7 digit number at the bottom. "Hope to see you soon." He winked as he rolled back to the kitchen. 

Pepe smiled with glee and looked over the number, happily holding the receipt. 

"I told you it'd work out." Kermit smiled and they both got up, exiting the cafe. It was windy that day, so the door was a bit hard to push open, but by the time they got out, they were both refreshed by the cool breeze. They walked down the street, heading towards Kermit's apartment.


End file.
